


Там, где сердце

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Про двух мальчишек в разрушенном городе
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Там, где сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: конкретный ООС! жестокие сцены. слитый финал.

После того, что произошло, Лондон разделен на блоки. Джон живет в блоке 23, Шерлок – в блоке 28. Это значит, что нужно пересечь четыре блока, срезать через шестнадцатый и пятый, но даже тогда никто не гарантирует встречи. У Джона серый блок, то есть – выгоревшие изнутри многоэтажные дома, оборванные тросы и множество крыс. У Шерлока желтый блок: старинная архитектура, зияющие провалы стен и проломы в тротуаре, ведущие в зловонную канализацию. Обычно они встречаются на полпути, в безопасном восьмом: в блоке, полном опустевших маректов, там, где тротуар хрустит от неистончаемого слоя стеклянной крошки (зимой она леденеет и сверкает, как алмазная). Худшее, что там можно встретить – шайки мародеров, но Джон умеет быть незаметным, а Шерлок просто слишком умен, чтобы попасться им на пути.  
  
Часть города в руинах; большая часть. В доки нет хода (если жизнь дорога). О пригороде ничего не известно: говорят, кто-то пытался выбраться в поисках лучшей жизни, но сгинул. Слухов множество, но большая часть – детские страшилки, истории, что принято шептать друг другу на ухо темной ночью. Никто не знает в точности, что происходит на другом берегу реки, на другом конце улицы. Но квартал за кварталом проявляются на новой карте, словно сквозь белые пятна проступают очертания домов. Всюду люди – выжившие и те, что родились уже после Катастрофы. Они собираются в группы, делятся, как и город, на сектора и блоки, и каждый знает точно, чем принести пользу своей новой семье. Иначе не протянуть. Каждый занят делом, но у детей нет работы, им позволено просто бегать где угодно. Никто не смотрит за Джоном, когда он удирает из уродливого многоэтажного остова, служащего укрытием для сотни людей. Никто не заметит, если он не вернется однажды.  
  
***  
  
Однажды Джону приходится спасаться от стаи бродячих собак: оголодавшие, громкие, они гонят Джона вниз по улице до самого перекрестка, их лапы легко ударяют о тротуар, пасти безумно разинуты, и горячее дыхание их застывает в воздухе белым паром. Одна из собак успевает вцепиться Джону в ногу, но отлетает в сторону, отброшенная пинком. Рана большая и грязная, заживает долго, и Джон хромает почти месяц – он думает, что это навечно, но однажды просто забывает о своей больной ноге, мчась по городу вместе с Шерлоком.  
  
А в тот раз – добравшись до восьмого блока – Джон с шипением отталкивает руки Шерлока, ледяные и белые, от своей разодранной лодыжки.  
  
– Он был огромным, этот пес, – говорит Джон с чувством. – Гигантский, просто чудовище.  
  
– У страха глаза велики, – отвечает Шерлок равнодушно. – Ты в порядке.  
  
Но Джон не боится ничего, и уж точно его не пугают собаки. Он просто не способен бояться – не после того, что случилось. Не после всего, что с ним произошло. И хотя иногда он задыхается, а иногда его сердце норовит выскочить из груди, по-настоящему он пугается только раз (Шерлок, упавший в шахту, и обломок гнилой деревяшки, проткнувший насквозь его плечо; кровь, стекающая по руке, пока Джон пытается вытащить щепки из раны. Лицо Шерлока – белое, и вид такой, будто его вот-вот стошнит, но в то же время он кажется почти довольным. Его светлые глаза, блестящие, когда Шерлок смотрит на его левое плечо, на невидимый шрам, скрытый слоем одежды, и сообщает невероятно торжественным тоном: «Теперь и у меня будет такой же»).  
  
***  
  
Хотя Джон – ребенок, у него тело старика, тело солдата. Его кожа загрубела, ногти всегда обломлены, каждая кость в его теле была сломана. Шрамы бугрятся и наползают друг на друга, будто змеи, застывшие под кожей. Джон быстро бегает, хорошо плавает, никогда не простывает. Он может съесть что угодно и переварить это. Его кусали крысы, собаки, каждая чертова тварь на этой планете, но зараза просто не пристает к нему. Он почти невосприимчив к боли: она всегда где-то вдалеке, словно не имеет к нему отношения, даже если ясно, что это не так. Постоянный спутник всех его вылазок.  
  
Но Шерлок устроен иначе. Под слоем грязи его кожа – белая, как молоко с чаем, а не как чай с молоком. Его тело покрывается синяками даже после небольшой передряги, и они болят: Джон знает это, видит, как Шерлок морщится. Любая ссадина на его теле источает кровь и долго не заживает. Боль звенит в нем, усиленная, словно звук, метущийся в колоколе. И несмотря на это, Шерлок всегда рядом, готов ввязаться в любое безумное приключение, готов создавать неприятности, словно был для этого рожден.  
  
Только скажи – «может быть опасно» – и вот он здесь.  
  
Нет, Шерлок устроен иначе, он из другого теста. Джон понимает это сразу же, как видит его впервые, и это что-то, что всегда остается несказанным между ними, некая очевидность, которая бросается в глаза, как к ней ни привыкай. Джон никогда не встречал таких красивых людей. Никогда не встретит.  
  
***  
  
Взрослые всегда поблизости, но словно по ту сторону, отделенные невидимой прочной стенкой. Даже когда Джон оказывается перед толпой мародеров, охотников, людей из других блоков, они чаще всего просто проходят мимо – или Джон шмыгает мимо, прижавшись к стенке, серый от грязи, маленький и безмолвный. Должно быть, эти люди воспринимают его человеческой крысой – зубастым, но безвредным, в общем-то, существом.  
  
У детей свой, отдельный мир, свои особые правила. Джон встречает мальчишек из других блоков. Изредка встречает и девчонок. Он знает, кому лучше не переходить дорогу, а с кем можно поболтать, обменяться новостями или сокровищами. У каждого есть сокровища на обмен: маленький мешочек со всячиной, потайной карман или вроде того. Обычно там всякие глупости. Стеклянные шарики, складные ножики и переводные картинки. Реже – еда, конфеты или жвачка. Все это не представляет особой ценности в реальном мире, но Джон знает, что дети погибали за свои сокровища. Он знает историю об одном мальчике, который обронил в канализацию журнал. Глянцевый журнал с картинками, с комиксами. И рискнул спрыгнуть за ним. Он так и не смог выбраться. Джон не знает, спрыгнул бы он сам или нет. В конце концов, комиксы. Их не часто встретишь.  
  
Джон знает, где срезать, а где можно переждать беду. Знает места; все мальчишки их знают. Есть некоторые кварталы, где почти никогда не появляются взрослые. Там толпы беспризорников, чадящие костры, драки до первой крови, драки до смерти. Туда, конечно, пускают только старших мальчиков – малышне там не место; Джон мечтает туда попасть, взглянуть хоть одним глазком. Это интересней, чем домик на дереве. Целое королевство мальчишек в разодранных штанах. И девчонки; девчонки там тоже есть, но Джона они мало заботят.  
  
Он знает, что бывает и по-другому. Знает, что за некоторыми детьми приглядывают взрослые. Родители или родня, кто-то, кто выжил и держится вместе. Видел их, этих детишек: чистые, будто с картинок журналов, и гораздо упитанней. Джон ненавидит их всем сердцем; Шерлок тоже.  
  
В конце концов, они есть друг у друга. Когда Джон добывает жвачку, они делят ее пополам: пластинка тонкая и щиплет язык, желудок сжимается от голода. Они работают челюстями, оба, старательно и усердно. Джон надувает пузырь. Шерлок лезет пальцами в рот, вытягивает длинную белую нить, наматывает на палец. По его задумчивому взгляду можно догадаться: он уже прикидывает, как бы эту штуку употребить, для какого изобретения использовать.  
  
Шерлок такой умный, что дух захватывает. Иногда он говорит что-то, что Джон понимает лишь частично; иногда Джон вообще ни слова не понимает. Иногда Джон восхищен, а иногда велит заткнуться. И порой Шерлок даже подчиняется: бывают моменты, когда Джон лучше знает, как надо. Редко, но такие моменты бывают.  
  
А иногда они просто сидят рядом на поваленной мраморной колонне и жуют. В благословенном молчании.  
  
***  
  
Их детство беззаботно. Когда они не спасают свои жизни, удирая от диких животных, головорезов или других мальчишек, когда не выбираются из-под обломков внезапно обвалившихся строений, когда не ищут пропитание и не ссорятся друг с другом, они проводят время просто отлично. У них есть столько идей для игр! Нет, не так: у Шерлока. У Шерлока всегда столько идей! Он каждый раз придумывает что-то новое, что-то, от чего Джон приходит в восторг. Джону никогда не надоест восторгаться, а Шерлоку никогда не надоест удивлять Джона. Это их главная игра, но кроме нее есть еще столько всего! Таинственные преступления и погони, дикая охота, гениальные изобретения, смертельные тюрки и опасные эксперименты, дуэли, разведка и поиск сокровищ. Шерлок обожает искать сокровища, Джон обожает их находить. Ему никогда не понять, как Шерлок умудряется замечать все эти вещи: мельчайшие подсказки, ведущие к чужим тайникам. В городе множество тайников, множество скрытого. Чаще всего находки приятные, но бывает и наоборот. Однажды они находят улей, в котором остался пчелиный рой – и пчелы очень недовольны, что их потревожили. А однажды они находят скелет. Ничего особенного, нельзя прожить в городе столько лет и ни разу не увидеть мертвеца, но этот скелет очень старый, похоже. На нем не осталось плоти и кожи, только кости, покрытые темными и рыжими пятнами, всякими ошметками и еще золой. Воняет ужасно, но Шерлок в восторге. Он пытается открутить голову, чтобы забрать себе череп, как трофей.  
  
– Это мое лучшее сокровище! – заявляет он. – Только взгляни на это, Джон! Разве тебе не интересно?  
  
Джону не интересно. Он думает, что не стоит тревожить умерших (как и пчел, и многих других, кого Шерлок норовит потревожить). И уж точно не следует отрывать чью-то голову. После ему еще долго снятся кошмары: ему снится, как чьи-то холодные руки ощупывают его, выворачивают карманы, беспомощно ищут украденное. Он слышит стон во тьме, глухой, гулкий: «Где моя голова-а-а?». Он видит эти кошмары даже спустя много лет, даже когда становится взрослым. Он так никогда и не признается Шерлоку в этом.  
  
***  
  
Летом они почти все время вместе, но с наступлением холодов выбраться становится все труднее. В блоке Джона крысы совсем озлобились от холода, и от предчувствия зимы: они сбиваются в большие стаи и нападают на людей. Однажды Джон видит, как меховые серые тельца облепляют упавшую женщину, и ее крики смолкают очень быстро. Он смотрит, как завороженный, все ждет, что они схлынут, как поток, оставляя ее тело в покое – но они продолжают есть, дерутся друг с другом, пронзительно попискивают и едят.  
  
Джон ловит голубей, но их осталось мало, и они теперь слишком осторожные. Последняя птица, которой он свернул шею, была слишком больная: Джон не смог ее даже толком ощипать. Ему приходится просить еды у старших. Он знает, что так можно: если попросишь немного, тебе дадут. Главное не быть слишком наглым. В конце концов, их блок – семья, пусть каждый сам за себя. В многоэтажке, где Джон живет, довольно тепло. Есть старые котлы в подвале и большие, уродливые бойлеры на чердаке: они все еще работают, хотя это похоже на чудо. На чердаке всегда много людей, которые греются по очереди, прижимая ладони к стенкам бойлеров. Джон околачивается там, часами глазеет с высоты семнадцатого этажа вниз, на улицы города. Сверху все выглядит хуже: черным зияют разбитые витрины, стены домов исписаны устрашающими пророчествами, много крови на тротуарах, остовы сгоревших машин, смятых, искореженных, брошенных прямо поперек улицы. Джон смотрит выше, на горизонт, теряющийся в тумане, и еще выше, в мутно-белое небо. Он гадает, есть ли там что-то. Дальше, еще дальше: как если бы он вырвался отсюда, просто шел и шел, не останавливаясь ни на миг, рано или поздно, где-то ведь это все кончается, разве нет? Джон часто думает об этом. Думает о Шерлоке, который пошел бы с ним. Думает о Шерлоке и о двадцать восьмом квартале: как там живется?  
  
Иногда ему удается выбраться в восьмой, но на обычном месте, где они всегда поджидали друг друга раньше, Шерлока нет. Джон находит следы его присутствия. Улики. Шерлок ждал его здесь день или пару дней назад. Может, на прошлой неделе. Джон находит узоры в пыли, послания, начертанные худым пальцем. Находит кривой желтый смайл на стенке. Джон оставляет булку, завернутую в фольгу. Он боится, что крысы доберутся до нее первой. В другой раз, когда он приходит, ни булки, ни фольги, ничего нет.  
  
Когда они наконец встречаются, Джон так рад, что не может прекратить ухмыляться во весь рот. Он хочет схватить Шерлока, потрогать его, убедиться, что все в порядке (ничего не в порядке: Шерлок выглядит больным, его высокий лоб покрыт испариной, вместо волос на голове один большой колтун).  
  
– Спасибо за еду, – говорит Шерлок невнятно.  
  
– Я принесу еще, – обещает Джон. – Вид у тебя паршивый.  
  
– Ты тоже не красавец, – огрызается Шерлок, пряча руки в карманы большого, изодранного, потерявшего всякий вид пальто: оно так велико, что Шерлок может использовать его как плащ-палатку. (На самом деле, они умудряются завернуться в него оба, Джон и Шерлок, сев очень близко друг к другу. Когда Шерлок говорит, его дыхание касается щеки Джона, изо рта у него пахнет чем-то горьким, похоже на запах костров, будто Шерлок тлеет изнутри. Он говорит: «Обо мне заботится кое-кто. Одна пожилая леди», и Джон делает вид, будто верит).  
  
О Джоне никто не заботится, но однажды взрослый обращается к Джону, как к равному. Это старик, у которого все лицо в шрамах. Другие взрослые в их доме уважают его, но обходят стороной: говорят, он безумный. Его зовут Шолто. Шолто садится на корточки, с хрустом согнув колени, и расспрашивает Джона о городе. Спрашивает то, что обычно взрослых не интересует: всякие детали, вроде, в каком блоке больше фонарей осталось, а где много собак, какие подземные станции в метро завалило, а где можно прошмыгнуть, в каких местах Джон встречал мародеров, всякие такие вещи. Он говорит, что составляет карту. Свою карту, особую, которая поможет им выбраться. Говорит, что Джон ему очень поможет, если будет узнавать всякие важные вещи. Что Джон будет – как солдат на передовой. Маленький герой. Это Джону нравится. Джону нравится Шолто; его серьезные глаза и теплые руки.  
  
***  
  
Джон рассказывает, но не все. Например, он не слова не говорит о заброшенном театре, который они с Шерлоком находят весной. Это только их место: особое, волшебное. Там все сохранилось почти нетронутым: большие мутные зеркала и лакированные вешалки, шляпы, фальшивые бороды. Огромные отрезки ткани, сверкающей в сумраке, шуршащей так загадочно! Джон смеется в голос, позабыв об осторожности, и не вздрагивает даже, когда под потолком хлопает крыльями птица (или это летучая мышь, кто знает). Шерлок вытаскивает из сундуков и ящиков все новые и новые вещи, его лицо будто светится изнутри, хотя на губах нет улыбки. Он высоко поднимает брови, глядя на Джона.  
  
«Ты можешь в это поверить?»  
  
И Джон коротко кивает ему, улыбаясь во все зубы.  
  
Они играют, на ходу придумывая истории, одну за другой. Сначала они играют в пиратов, но потом, в какой-то момент, история трансформируется, и Джон оказывается славным моряком, а Шерлок – Шерлок, укутанный слоями хрустально-бирюзовой ткани, с жемчужинками, вплетенными в волосы, дрейфующий на волнах невидимого океана – русалка, и его глаза, тоже хрустальные, мерцают в тусклом свете. Он протягивает худую руку, трогательный, преисполненный достоинства жест. Он протягивает руку Джону, заманивая его в понарошковую воду. Опасный, убийственный, невероятно-вышибающе-дух-прекрасный (в какой-то момент Джон совсем не может дышать; не может отвести глаз, и думает, смятенный, напуганный: «Какой же ты красивый) Шерлок.  
  
– Ты что делаешь? – хмурится он, когда Джон падает со стульев, составленных вместе, как будто корабль; когда Джон валится на него сверху, и они барахтаются в скользящей ткани, будто в бирюзовых шелковых водах. – Ты же должен _сопротивляться_ мне, забыл?!  
  
– Точно, – выдыхает Джон, но он не может (никогда не мог).  
  
Шерлок отталкивает его, сердитый, разочарованный.  
  
– Ладно, – ворчит он, раздраженно вытягивая бусинки из своих кудрей. – Все равно эта игра мне надоела.  
  
Вскоре им вообще надоедает играть; еще не взрослые, но уже и не дети, они с трудом переживают свой переходный период. Джон тоскует по славным приключениям, из которых они выросли, а Шерлок… Шерлок скучает, и эта скука убийственна, словно болезнь, словно редкая, страшная инфекция, поразившая его тело.  
  
***  
  
Шолто проводит много времени с Джоном. Доверяет Джону во всем. Рассказывает истории из своего прошлого; он помнит то, что было еще до Катастрофы. Эти истории одновременно вызывают трепет и печаль. Джон не хочет их знать, но слушает в оба уха. Он никогда ни о чем не спрашивает, и Шолто хвалит его за это. Он вообще хвалит Джона, и это новое, непривычно чувство: знать, что ты тоже в чем-то хорош, чем-то сгодился.  
  
«Скоро ты станешь мужчиной, – говорит Шолто, – Ты должен понимать свои цели, должен определить для себя, что самое важное в твоей жизни, и отдать этому всего себя, без остатка».  
  
Джон пока не знает, что для него самое важное. Ничего не приходит на ум. Разве что, Шерлок, но это ведь не то, что имеет в виду Шолто, верно?  
  
Они работают вместе. Трудятся над картой. Джон увлекает Шерлока в новые и новые дали; Шерлок не в восторге от этого, он недолюбливает Шолто, хотя даже не знает его. «Мне не нужно знакомиться с человеком, чтобы понять, что он подлец», – заявляет Шерлок своим самым мерзким, надменным тоном, и Джон сжимает кулаки. Он не позволит, чтобы о его наставнике так отзывались. «Что, ударишь меня?» – насмехается Шерлок, подливает масла в огонь. «Может, и ударю», – бормочет Джон, но даже не замахивается. Шерлок вечно не в духе. К этому можно привыкнуть.  
  
Это становится утомительным со временем.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не заткнуться? – кричит однажды Джон, когда Шерлок изводит его насмешками и язвительными наблюдениями, всю дорогу к мосту. Они собираются перейти на ту сторону, это опасное путешествие, и Джон хочет сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на Шерлоке. Словно мир рухнет, если Джон хоть на полчаса переключит внимание с драгоценной персоны Шерлока на что-либо еще; но мир не рухнет во второй раз, нет уж.  
  
– Если ты так не хочешь туда идти, просто оставайся! – кричит Джон, тратит воздух, в ярости надвигаясь на Шерлока. – Оставайся здесь! Я сам прекрасно справлюсь.  
  
– Я хочу туда пойти, – отвечает Шерлок, глядя исподлобья. – Я просто не хочу делать это для твоего ублюдочного Шолто.  
  
– Так делай это для себя! Ты – сам по себе, ясно? Иди по той стороне, а я пойду по этой.  
  
Они шагают молча всю дорогу. Сторонятся друг друга, но не выпускают из виду. Мост кажется ненадежным, но они одновременно ступают на него. Каждый держится за свои перила, но Шерлок в мгновение ока оказывается рядом, когда перила под рукой Джона рассыпаются, и он срывается, в последнюю секунду уцепившись за железный край моста. Он сдирает ладони, пытаясь выкарабкаться, а Шерлок буквально прыгает вслед за ним, утаскивая его в воду. Сразу после этого мост обваливается, страшно бултыхают в воду огромные куски арматуры, Шерлок гребет к берегу, и его пальто в воде надувается пузырем. Он тащит Джона за собой, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, волочит к берегу, как котенка, будто Джон не способен сам доплыть. Их в любой момент может расплющить куском железа или бетона, но этого не происходит. Когда они выбираются на мягкий, болотистый берег, чумазые с ног до головы, мокрые, клацающие зубами от холода, Шерлок запускает руку в карман и извлекает оттуда лягушку. Маленькая и мокрая, она сидит на его ладони пару секунд, как блестящий камушек, а потом срывается вниз и скачет к воде. Джон и Шерлок глядят ей вслед, даже когда она исчезает в реке, глядят в полной тишине, потом смотрят туда, где был массивный мост, а теперь – ничего.  
  
– Ты сломал чертов мост, – говорит Шерлок.  
  
– Он сам сломался, – возражает Джон.  
  
– Он был на последнем издыхании, а ты его прикончил, – Шерлок обвиняюще тычет в Джона пальцем. – Ты обрушил мост! Поздравляю, гений! – он не может договорить, потому что его рот расплывается в ухмылке. Джон возмущенно сжимает свои дрожащие губы, но тоже прыскает со смеху. Они смеются так долго, что начинают задыхаться и сгибаются пополам от рези в животах.  
  
Потом возвращаются домой, мокрые, в хлюпающих ботинках. Расстаются в восьмом блоке. Шерлок спрашивает что-то тихо вслед, и Джон, не расслышав, оборачивается.  
  
– Что?  
  
Шерлок глядит себе под ноги.  
  
– Я знаю, что не самый приятный человек, – говорит он неохотно.  
  
– Скорее уж, самый раздражающий в этом проклятом мире, – фыркает Джон.  
  
– И все-таки, не мог бы ты… – дальше совсем неразборчиво, и Шерлок низко опускает голову. С колотящимся сердцем, Джон возвращается. Он встает вплотную к другу, заглядывает ему в лицо. Шерлок поднимает голову, мужественно встречает обеспокоенный взгляд Джона.  
  
– Что бы я ни сделал и что бы я ни сказал, – чеканит он, стиснув кулаки в карманах своего пальто, – оставайся со мной. Всегда.  
  
– Ладно, – просто говорит Джон. – Обещаю.  
  
***  
  
Шолто учит Джона бриться. Он дарит ему лезвие: «Это пригодится тебе. Не только для красоты». Шерлок небрежно сообщает, что у него есть оружие получше. Нелепый гарпун ломается после первой же схватки с воинственным отрядом мальчишек из десятого блока.  
  
***  
  
Тело Джона меняется; ему снятся путанные, волнующие сны. Его голос становится ниже, грубее. Он занимает очередь ранним утром, чтобы выкупаться в чугунной ванной. Ему больше не нравится ходить грязным; не нравится резкий запах пота, раньше он не вонял так сильно. Раньше его не особо волновали такие мелочи.  
  
Шерлок меняется тоже, и это невозможно не замечать. Джон держит рот на замке. Шерлок, кажется, вообще не знаком с собственным телом; вряд ли он хоть раз видел себя в зеркало. Его волосы всегда спутаны намертво. Иногда у него на руках и на лице подозрительные пятна; когда Джон оттирает их, плюнув на подол своей рубашки, Шерлок терпеливо выжидает, закатив глаза. Он никогда не объясняет их происхождение, ограничиваясь лаконичным: «эксперимент». Раньше Шерлок любил рассказывать Джону о науке, о своих исследованиях. Но теперь все на свете – великий секрет, а Шерлок только с загадочным видом играет скулами и поднимает воротник пальто.  
  
У него получается выглядеть эффектно. Удивительно, но факт: долговязый, на голову выше Джона, Шерлок умудряется создавать иллюзию опасности. Он движется грациозно, как хищник, что кажется невообразимым – с такими-то длинными и худыми конечностями! Нескладный и тощий, Шерлок преображается, стоит ему пошевелиться. Его голос стал гораздо ниже, и Джон невольно вздрагивает, когда слышит его. Что-то глубоко внутри сжимается от этих звуков.  
  
Джон зол на Шерлока: за то, что тот умудрятся выглядеть так чертовски хорошо, не прилагая никаких усилий; за то, что Шерлоку глубоко наплевать, он даже не старается быть _привлекательным_ , и это ужасно несправедливо. За то, что Шерлок смеет издеваться над Джоном, подмечая все подряд: мелкие порезы на щеках, походку, шероховатость ладоней. Он знает о каждом неудачном бритье, о каждом мокром сне и каждой мастурбации, и высмеивает все это так, словно сам какое-то высшее существо, далекое от проблем простых смертных.  
  
Смущенный и загнанный в угол, Джон воинственно уточняет:  
  
– Разве ты сам никогда не разбираешься… ну… с напряжением?  
  
– Я не занимаюсь такой ерундой, – презрительно отрезает Шерлок. – Мне это не нужно.  
  
Джон хотел бы высмеять это абсурдное утверждение, но не может. Он смотрит на Шерлока, такого высокомерного и ослепительного, и в голове всплывает давнее «какой же ты красивый». Джон слышал где-то, что красота спасет мир; но Шерлок, вероятнее, разрушит его окончательно.  
  
***  
  
Это идея Шерлока: пробраться в десятый квартал. Он считает, что они уже готовы, что они достаточно взрослые для этого. Джон сомневается. В глубине души он все еще считает себя недомерком, малышней, которого старшие мальчишки презрительно гнали прочь. Но в Шерлоке самоуверенности хватит на двоих.  
  
– Вперед, Джон, – командует он. – Ты один из них, а я мимикрирую.  
  
Джон ни за что бы не решился, но того же хочет Шолто.  
  
«Я слышал, есть квартал, который целиком принадлежит молодежи. Банды и группировки, мальчишки на колесах, исколесившие весь город… ты – мои глаза и уши, Джон».  
  
Как ни странно, их принимают. Не сразу, но Шерлок успешно притворяется нормальным, а Джон просто старается не показывать слабости. Они дерутся: кулачный бой – это посвящение, и Шерлок сражается так, будто был рожден для этого (позже он говорит: «я знал о каждом ударе наперед, я просто высчитал это», говорит, словно пытаясь уменьшить свои заслуги).  
  
Поздней ночью они стоят вокруг пылающего бака, протянув пальцы к огню, и передают по кругу бутылку. И каждый рассказывает истории, короткие и длинные, веселые и грустные, пока небо не светлеет. Джон мало говорит и много слушает, он заставляет себя проглотить жуткое пойло с химическим вкусом, он чувствует, как жар разливается по телу, как напряжение оставляет его, и все голоса сливаются в музыку, в знакомую, позабытую колыбельную.  
  
Он чувствует себя так, словно наконец-то дома.  
  
***  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь целовал девчонку? – спрашивает Джон Шерлока. Тот отвечает не сразу, после паузы; не удосуживается даже голову повернуть.  
  
– Не моя сфера.  
  
– Раньше я думал, что это глупости, но теперь-то все по-другому, – Джон улыбается своим мыслям. – Встречаются очень красивые.  
  
– Осторожней, Джон, – насмешливо предупреждает Шерлок. – Однажды одна из них может разбить тебе сердце.  
  
– Однажды и твое сердце могут разбить, – парирует Джон, но Шерлок небрежно отмахивается.  
  
– С большой долей вероятности можно утверждать, что у меня его нет.  
  
Сказав это, Шерлок смеется, и Джон не может отделаться от чувства, будто Шерлок смеется над ним.  
  
***  
  
«Ты будешь моим сердцем», – говорит Шерлок однажды, много, много позже, и Джон вспоминает Шолто, его шепот и горячую ладонь, лежащую поперек спины: «Ты – мои глаза и уши».  
  
***  
  
Здесь, в десятом блоке, все по-другому. У Шерлока своя компания, у Джона своя. Они редко встречаются. Однажды Шерлок хочет поговорить с Джоном, но на коленях Джона сидит девчонка, и разговоры могут подождать. А в другой раз Джон находит Шерлока, но тот слишком занят, обсуждая что-то с двумя парнями бандитского вида. Шерлок смотрит так надменно, оглянувшись через плечо: «Сейчас не лучшее время, увидимся позже, Джон».  
  
Иногда Джон думает, что Шерлоку нужна помощь: когда видит его, идущего по улице с кем-то рядом, с каким-нибудь очередным головорезом, и вид у Шерлока такой, будто он в заложниках. Но Шерлок всегда с таким недовольством глядит, стоит Джону приблизиться, что отпадает всякое желание вмешиваться. В конце концов, разве бы Шерлок не попросил о помощи, если бы нуждался в ней? Люди так и делают.  
  
Джон почти не появляется в своем блоке, перебравшись в десятый. Здесь вольная жизнь, много интересных людей и постоянно что-то происходит. Иногда кажется, что никакой Катастрофы не было; никто не заговаривает о ней, не строит планов по спасению мира, не мечтает построить воздушный корабль, чтобы улететь за черту города. Когда после долгого перерыва Джон видится с Шолто, он неприятно поражен: старик кажется почти безумцем, параноиком. И как это Джон не видел раньше? Неопрятные, тронутые сединой космы и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. От Шолто пахнет болезнью и плесенью. Затхлым, сырым воздухом подполья, из которого нет выхода. Джон не может поверить, что когда-то считал Шолто примером для подражания.  
  
Ему тоскливо, и он хватается за первый же шанс улизнуть обратно, в десятый.  
  
***  
  
А дальше Шерлок влипает в большие, большие неприятности. Джон знает, что в десятом промышляют наркотиками, конечно, он знает. Многие выбирают этот путь, чтобы выбраться - по крайней мере, создать иллюзию, прекрасную и мимолетную, что они выбрались из этого кошмара. Джон всегда считал, что Шерлок не из тех, кто гонится за иллюзиями. Он был уверен, что Шерлок слишком умен, слишком хорош для этого, Джон был готов на это собственную голову поставить.  
  
Он бы проиграл.  
  
Когда Джон впервые слышит эти слухи, он не верит, но все-таки отправляется в Чертоги. Это адово местечко, где наркоматы приходят в себя после долгого "путешествия". Шерлок там; лежит прямо на полу, укрытый чьей-то курткой, подтянув колени к груди. Смотрит в никуда. Рядом с лицом - лужица рвоты, кислый запах пропитал воздух, пропитал волосы Шерлока, кудри теперь больше похожи на жесткие иголки. Джон не верит своим глазам. Разрывается между желанием пнуть Шерлока и обнять его, прижимая к себе. Ему хочется унести Шерлока отсюда, как угодно - на руках, если хватит сил, или волоком, ударяя головой о каждую чертову ступеньку по пути.  
  
Он остается рядом. К утру Шерлока начинает потряхивать, и Джону приходит в голову, что надо найти врача. Кого угодно, понимающего в медицине. Не сейчас; Шерлок справится, он уже почти пришел в себя. Нет, но рано или поздно Джону понадобятся знания о первой помощи. Он рассуждает очень практично, сухо, припоминает имена, гадает, кто захочет его учить, чем можно будет расплатиться... занимает этим голову, пока Шерлок корчится рядом. Когда куртка сползает с его плеча, Джон накрывает Шерлока своей.  
  
Потом все заканчивается. Шерлок с трудом садится, шарит в карманах, извлекает сигарету.  
  
Пытается строить хорошую мину при очень, очень плохой игре.  
  
\- Чем обязан? - спрашивает светским тоном, и Джон слишком зол, чтобы сдерживаться.  
  
С яростью он понимает, что готов разрыдаться. Прижав кулаки к глазам, он глубоко дышит, а когда снова способен посмотреть на Шерлока, тот кажется напуганным и почти - почти - раскаявшимся. Но тут же умело это маскирует своей привычной надменной гримасой.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против, я тебя оставлю. Мне надо принять душ.  
  
\- Ладно, я с тобой, - коротко отвечает Джон, с кряхтением поднимаясь. Шерлок недоуменно глядит на него. - Я теперь все время буду рядом, Шерлок, привыкай. Придется уж потерпеть. Я буду ходить за тобой, как самая навязчивая тень, как верный пес, как надзиратель. Просто буду рядом, когда ты решишь повторить. И сделаю все, чтобы не позволить тебе.  
  
Шерлок заявляет, что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи. Не нуждается в друзьях. «У меня нет друзей», – говорит он, и Джон вскидывает подбородок, словно его ударили.  
  
– Я обещал, – цедит он, – и я буду здесь, с тобой, каким бы несносным ублюдком ты ни казался.  
  
– А что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной? – ядовито интересуется Шерлок, и Джон упрямо растягивает губы в улыбке.  
  
– Тебя никто и не спрашивает.  
  
Следующие полгода похожи на кошмар, и Джон отдал бы все, чтобы забыть их.  
  
***  
  
Все заканчивается в ту ночь, на крыше. Шерлок явно не в себе, кричит, что он фальшивка, что героев не существует, и никто не может быть таким умным.  
  
– Ты можешь, – возражает Джон, вцепившись в его пальто. – Но даже ты не умеешь летать.  
  
Бред перемежается секундами просветления, и в одну из таких Шерлок выдает гениальнейшую из своих идей, Джон как никогда склонен последовать совету, когда Шерлок просит:  
  
– Ударь меня, – его язык заплетается, – ударь хорошенько! – Кажется, впервые он всерьез напуган, не способный контролировать собственный разум, запертый в старых кошмарах. - Врежь по лицу, - просит Шерлок, но вместо этого Джон целует его, и это неплохой способ ввести в ступор их обоих.  
  
Они дрожат от холода, кутаясь в одно пальто на двоих, но теперь оно им явно тесновато. Когда поднимается солнце, Шерлок, стиснув ладони между коленей, сообщает, что отныне он чист.  
  
– Хорошо, – коротко отзывается Джон.  
  
– Ты мне веришь? – утоняет Шерлок, скосив глаза, у него красный нос и скулы, скулы настолько острые, что о них можно порезаться.  
  
Джон понимает, что это странно, но все равно наклоняется к Шерлоку и снова целует его. Возможно, он просто открыл шлюз, и теперь не сможет остановиться. Возможно, ему просто нужно еще несколько поцелуев, чтобы прийти в себя. В конце концов, ему тоже выдалась тяжелая ночка.  
  
***  
  
– Мы должны уехать, – решает Шерлок вскоре. Оставаться в десятом невозможно: слишком много врагов нажил Шерлок, это удивительный талант, в общем-то: находить врагов повсюду, создавать их из ничего. И слишком много друзей, которые предлагают Шерлоку порошок «в аванс», зовут его «угоститься». Джон без сожаления покинет это место, чтобы найти новый дом где-нибудь еще. Он догадывается, что это уже навсегда: эта его натура, перекати-поле. Он будет снова и снова срываться в путь, потому что дома нет нигде, или дом там, где сердце, так тоже говорят – но сердце Джона принадлежит Шерлоку, а сердце Шерлока – это Джон, и все так запутанно.  
  
Джон заглядывает в свою многоэтажку, чтобы попрощаться с Шолто, и тот сообщает, что время пришло.  
  
– Все эти годы я готовился, и теперь готов возглавить поход. Я поведу за собой людей, молодых ребят, как ты, Джон: только самых крепких и выносливых. Это будет трудный путь, но мы готовы, мы знаем все ходы, все рифы.  
  
– Я не понимаю, – говорит Джон, и Шолто качает головой, с таким видом, какой бывает у Шерлока, если Джон не улавливает очевидного.  
  
– Мы покинем Лондон, – сообщает он. – Сейчас мы в западне, но если первая группа сможет прорваться, мы сможем вернуться и вывести остальных. Это единственный реальный шанс для нас, Джон. Мы уходим из города. Ты ведь со мной?  
  
Джон качает головой. Он понятия не имеет, что ответить.  
  
Шолто вытаскивает что-то из кармана и протягивает Джону; завернутый в пыльную тряпицу пистолет.  
  
– Может быть опасно, – предупреждает Шолто.  
  
Звучит, как заклинание.  
  
***  
  
Они с Шерлоком лежат в шелковом коконе; словно два шелкопряда, спеленатые вместе. Словно близнецы. Они лежат, прижимаясь друг к другу в гнездышке из тканей, в тишине заброшенного театра.  
  
– Здесь так пахнет пылью… и… чем-то еще… чем-то таким… странным, – бормочет Джон, пока Шерлок исследует кончиками пальцев его щеку.  
  
– Пудра, – глубоко и низко звучит его голос. Джон сглатывает, и рука Шерлока мгновенно перемещается на его горло, накрывает чашей адамово яблоко. Шерлок дышит размеренно и тихо, дыхание теплым облачком овевает лицо Джона, его влажные губы. Джон облизывает их еще раз, и Шерлок тут же целует его, успевая коснуться губами промелькнувшего языка. Джон улыбается.  
  
– Эй… нечестно, – говорит прямо в рот Шерлоку, и тот ухмыляется, но тут же становится снова серьезным, почти угрюмым.  
  
– Не ходи, – просит Шерлок, хотя они договорились, что не будут больше спорить на эту тему.  
  
– Что, если он прав? Если он все это время был на шаг впереди всех? – шепчет Джон, ловя взгляд Шерлока. – Подумай. Это шанс выбраться отсюда, выбраться навсегда.  
  
– Разве здесь так уж плохо? – печально спрашивает Шерлок, обхватывая Джона ногами. Шелк скользит по их коже, прохладный и нежный.  
  
– Там может быть лучше, – упрямо отвечает Джон, прикрывая глаза, когда губы Шерлока касаются его подбородка и скользят к шее. – Мы не знаем ничего, кроме Лондона.  
  
– _Нет_ ничего, кроме Лондона, – резко отвечает Шерлок, вдруг отвернувшись. – Ты идешь умирать. Нельзя пройти через доки, это знает каждый.  
  
– Что, если это уловка? Кто-то мог распустить такой слух, просто чтобы мы оставались на месте и не пытались искать лучшую долю. Разве ты не хочешь проверить, Шерлок?  
  
– Я не доверяю ему, – произносит Шерлок презрительно, и Джон трется носом о его щеку, улыбаясь мягко.  
  
– Но ты доверяешь мне.  
  
– Да, – сдается Шерлок, снова повернувшись к нему лицом.  
  
– И ты позволишь мне все выяснить.  
  
– Да, – выдыхает Шерлок, закрыв глаза.  
  
– И ты дождешься меня, а когда я вернусь за тобой, ты признаешь, что я был прав, и Шолто – герой.  
  
– Да, – рычит Шерлок, и после следует еще некоторое количество поцелуев, уже куда более глубоких и жарких.  
  
«Если бы я мог их познакомить», – думает Джон. Но Шерлок ни за что не станет встречаться с Шолто; ни с кем из друзей Джона, если на то пошло. Иногда Джону кажется, что он просто выдумал Шерлока, чтобы спастись от безумия.  
  
Иногда Джону кажется, что Шерлок – это и есть его безумие, воплощенное в человеческом облике.  
  
***  
  
Джон собирается уйти на рассвете, в тишине, пока Шерлок спит. Они никогда еще не просыпались вместе. Удивительно, но не приходилось, ни разу, за все эти годы. Шерлок выглядит иначе, когда спит. Спящий, он кажется моложе и женственней. Он кажется… несчастным.  
  
Джон целует его плечо, белая, гладкая кожа. Шрам почти незаметен: словно тень так упала. Волосы мягкие, почти в порядке… накануне Джон долго перебирал их, распутывая колтуны, а Шерлок старался не подавать виду, что наслаждается. Губы Шерлока, его ресницы, тонкие складки, изгибы, торчащие косточки (ключицы и две круглых косточки у бедер, что так впиваются в тело Джона во время тесных объятий) – все это, скрытое дымкой утра, словно под занавесом, задрапировано жемчужной тканью.  
  
Джону почти больно от совершенства момента, так что он быстро распрямляется, проверяет экипировку и выходит прочь.  
  
Он уже видит вдалеке свой дом, когда Шерлок догоняет его.  
  
– Твой пистолет даже не стреляет.  
  
– Что? – Джон ощупывает карманы. – Шерлок! Когда ты успел…  
  
– Он же чокнутый, Джон. Полоумный. Псих. Дал тебе игрушку, просто чтобы…  
  
– Мы обсуждали это. Верни мне пистолет и возвращайся в восьмой.  
  
Шерлок сжимает в руке зауер, и на одну долгую секунду Джон почти уверен, что Шерлок поднимет его высоко над головой и скажет: «попробуй отними». Но Шерлок лишь взмахивает рукой, надавив на курок – и ничего не происходит.  
  
– Видишь? Вот. Смотри. Сколько врагов я уже убил? – с перекошенным лицом Шерлок снова и снова вдавливает курок, смотрит на Джона с издевкой, за которой скрывается нечто иное. – Это фальшивое оружие для фальшивой войны, в которой тебя убьют по-настоящему.  
  
– Я умею драться, – спокойно отвечает Джон. – Справлялся раньше и без пистолета.  
  
– Но зачем тебе??! – выдыхает Шерлок, без конца нажимая курок, словно его заклинило. Наверное, Джон в его глазах выглядит глупцом, идиотом, ищущим смерти. Джон и сам не может толком объяснить, по крайней мере, так, чтобы Шерлок понял. И все-таки пытается:  
  
– Это ведь Шолто… не так уж важно, спятил он или нет, прав или нет. Я не хочу бросать его одного…  
  
– Тогда я пойду с вами.  
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Шолто тебя не примет. Он не знает тебя. Он выбирал только тех, кому доверяет.  
  
– Тогда останься со мной.  
  
– Шерлок! – восклицает Джон, закатив глаза. Что за упрямец? Его невозможно переспорить, переубедить – можно только поцеловать еще раз, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти к дому.  
  
За спиной Джона – оглушительный выстрел.  
  
И Джону кажется, будто он завяз в липкой смоле, так тяжело и медленно поворачивается его тело, так трудно переставлять ноги, чтобы подойти к Шерлоку. Тот разглядывает свою руку с искренним недоумением. Пистолет лежит на земле чуть поодаль, искореженный.  
  
– Ну надо же! Он был настоящий, просто нуждался в починке, – сообщает Шерлок с умным видом, пока Джон осторожно перехватывает его руку у запястья. Вся кисть багровая от крови, кровь течет по пальцам Джона, капает на землю. – Будь добр, проверь, все ли пальцы на месте, я их не чувствую, – светским тоном просит Шерлок, и Джон закрывает глаза.  
  
Пока он перетягивает руку Шерлока наскоро сделанным жгутом, тот глядит с легкой, нежной усмешкой, будто все спланировал заранее, будто каждая чертова нелепость, которая с ним случается – результат его продуманного гениального плана.  
  
– Ты обещал мне, – говорит Шерлок, и Джон знает, что это последний козырь, капитуляция, очевидное доказательство крайней степени отчаяния.  
  
И сдавшись, Джон испытывает странное облегчение, далекое, словно звон колокола.  
  
Позже он узнает, что все мальчишки, которых Шолто взял с собой, погибли.  
  
Шолто выжил, но не стремился общаться с Джоном: то ли считая его предателем, то ли считая себя убийцей.  
  
Джон никогда не узнает, имел ли план Шолто хоть какие-то шансы на успех.  
  
***  
  
– Здесь не так плохо, – говорит Джон спустя много лет. Шерлок кивает, невозмутимо, словно нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы найти подходящее жилье (словно не было всех этих утомительных скитаний, чужих постелей, убежищ, бункеров, после – долгого перелета, когда нашли способ всех эвакуировать, и жизни в чужой стране, среди чужих людей, в вечной ностальгии по прошедшему; будто теперь, вернувшись в восстановленный Лондон, проще простого им было отыскать милое местечко, которое они в силах оплачивать на двоих).  
  
– Квартирная хозяйка – моя старая знакомая, – поясняет он, пока Джон восхищенно вытягивает губы трубочкой, вышагивая по гостиной. Шерлок покачивается с пятки на носок, заложив руки за спину, он нервничает, и это понятно: сейчас они, кажется, обретают дом, прямо в эту секунду, по крайней мере, ощущение именно такое. – Она жила здесь еще до Катастрофы, и во время Реконструкции сама контролировала восстановление дома, поэтому… здесь осталось кое-что и из прошлого.  
  
Джон застывает напротив смайла, кривого желтого смайлика на стене – он кажется смутно знакомым, но Джон никак не может припомнить, пока наконец потрясенно не ахает.  
  
– Восьмой, – подтверждает Шерлок тихо. – Бывший восьмой. Который еще прежде был Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Джон хочет протянуть руку и коснуться широкой улыбки на стене, но вместо этого небрежно пожимает плечами.  
  
– Ладно. Почему бы и нет. Попробуем.  
  
Он оборачивается, и Шерлок улыбается ему.  



End file.
